


Raw

by robotboy



Series: Butterscotch [9]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotboy/pseuds/robotboy
Summary: Flint has developed a fixation with the size of Silver's fingers.





	Raw

Silver has thick fingers.

Some days, Flint can’t help but fixate on them. Silver can be spelling a word, or fiddling with his rings, or playing with a controller. Today, it’s the latter: Silver’s home from work, sprawled on the couch with his eyes barely open, sending Mario backflipping into the void.

Flint has dropped his book in his lap. He only realises when Silver glances over and smiles at it, eyes dragging syrupy-slow from Flint’s thighs to his face. Silver’s eyebrows raise in a wordless question, and Flint feels himself flush. Silver tosses the controller to one side and beckons him over.

Flint doesn’t even mark his page, letting the book fall shut on the couch as he crawls into Silver’s lap. Silver grabs one of Flint’s thighs, guiding Flint to straddle him. His mouth is open when it meets Flint’s, lips dragging him into a kiss that smears across Flint’s cheek. Flint presses his tongue in and feels the vibration of Silver’s groan in response. Those fingers dig into his thighs and Flint rocks his hips, nibbling Silver’s lip in appreciation.

Flint slides the flannel from Silver’s shoulders, turning his face to admire the way Silver’s arms strain to free themselves. He rucks up the tank top Silver’s wearing underneath, his fingers tickling over Silver’s abdomen. Silver snorts beside his face, and Flint can feel him smiling at the touch. He gets the shirt up to Silver’s chest, exposing Silver’s nipples. He pinches them both and Silver gasps, lips pressed to Flint’s throat. Flint keeps going until Silver raises his arms over his head, letting Flint pull the tank off. The movement dislodges Silver’s bun, Flint catching the marker pen that was secured in it. He grins, twirling it between his fingers. Silver is laughing as Flint uncaps it and stares thoughtfully at Silver’s naked torso.

Flint smooths over Silver’s skin with his left hand, examining his canvas. He’s tempted to draw a constellation between the scattered moles on Silver’s chest. Flint finds four on the left pectoral, above Silver’s heart, and traces an X between them. Silver’s stomach is fluttering with the effort not to squirm, Flint can tell: when he looks up, Silver’s lower lip is trapped between his teeth. Flint wiggles the marker threateningly and Silver snatches it away from him, capping it throwing it somewhere behind Flint. Silver dives in for another kiss, unbuttoning Flint’s shirt as he does.

The moment Flint’s free from his shirt, Silver rakes through the hair on his chest. Silver mouths wetly at Flint’s shoulders as his hands work their way down to Flint’s fly, popping the button and struggling with the zipper. Flint reaches down to help him, climbing out of Silver’s lap to remove his jeans and briefs. His cock is filling lazily as he settles back down, and he ruts against Silver’s lap until he’s properly hard.

Silver right hand reaches for him and Flint catches his wrist, guiding it up and intertwining their fingers. Flint twists Silver’s rings off one by one, sucking each digit as he frees it. He lets one ring slip between the couch cushions, swirling his tongue around Silver’s knuckles to distract him. Silver’s eyes are heavy-lidded as he watches, the pad of his finger pressing deeper into Flint’s mouth. Flint can feel Silver hardening beneath him, his cock still trapped in his trousers. Silver’s left hand is kneading Flint’s ass, palm spread across the meat of it and fingers digging in. Flint arches, keeping one of Silver’s fingers between his lips. Silver pulls free with a pop, trailing a wet touch down the centre of Flint’s body. He strokes Flint’s cock briefly before continuing lower. Flint is already tilting his hips, seeking the blunt tip of Silver’s finger as it circles his hole.

A smile breaks over Silver’s face as he breaches Flint, and Flint doesn’t hesitate to sink to the second knuckle. He buries his hands in Silver’s hair, tugging gently until Silver crooks his finger inside Flint and pumps. Flint’s shaking all over, riding a little faster than he should, undulating until Silver’s finger is properly buried in him.

Flint huffs in frustration because—a blessing and a curse—he can’t fit more than one of those thick fingers without lube. But one enough to make him shudder as it twists and curls and tugs inside him, so when Flint’s eyes flutter shut he sees sparks behind them. Silver’s free hand slips around to squeeze Flint’s cock, setting a languid, loose pace only meant to complement the penetration.

Silver’s touch gets rougher, hooking inside Flint to find his prostate and press firmly. Flint’s mouth falls open, and he buries his face in the crown of Silver’s head. Silver’s mouth is pressed to Flint’s chest, his breath stilted as he quickens his movement. Each thrust makes Flint contract tightly around Silver’s finger, and Silver rubs the spot until Flint’s pleasure crests and he spills into Silver’s hand, panting hard for breath. Silver stays inside him, slowing but not stilling, making Flint twitch with the slightest touch. Silver rummages for the discarded tank top and wipes them clean, gentle with Flint’s flagging cock.

Flint noses at Silver’s face, seeking a clumsy and grateful kiss. Silver works himself free and Flint sags, like the only thing holding him up was Silver’s finger. He lolls in Silver’s lap until he’s caught his breath, blinking slowly to look between them where Silver’s cock is straining against his trousers.

Flint slides down like liquid, falling to his knees on the floor. Silver hurries to kick himself free of the trousers, making Flint grin at his eagerness. He ducks in the moment he’s able, swiping his tongue over Silver’s cock and then drawing the head into his mouth. He sucks hard, bobbing his head with all the pressure he can muster. Silver bucks into his mouth and Flint braces himself, swallowing Silver down. He lets Silver fuck his throat for a moment before he comes air, dragging his lips over Silver’s length then looping his tongue and descending. Silver’s fingers brush Flint’s cheek, feeling himself through the skin. Flint smiles, keeping his teeth out of the way as he does, and plunges back down. Silver’s thighs spread wide and Flint pins them down with his hands, feeling the quivers beneath Silver’s skin. He swallows again until his nose is in the thatched hair at the base of Silver’s cock, his thumb inching inward until he can press behind Silver’s balls. Silver’s hips bounce up in surprise, and Flint’s throat works tightly as Silver comes. He keeps swallowing through every shiver that wracks Silver, eventually letting Silver’s cock soften and slip free. Silver pats Flint’s face haphazardly, pawing at Flint until he’s back on the couch and they’re slumped in a sated pile of limbs. Silver’s hand tangles with Flint’s, and Flint brushes his thumb over the knuckles, squeezing as they slacken with exhaustion.

Flint loves those fingers. He’s determined to learn exactly how thick they are.

**Author's Note:**

> How are we all going? Ready for the biggest instalment of Butterscotch after this?


End file.
